


【y2】偷心盗(Fin.)

by Torres1124



Category: Y2 磁石 櫻二 SN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torres1124/pseuds/Torres1124
Summary: 。儿童节产物。很难过的时候写下的温暖故事
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho





	【y2】偷心盗(Fin.)

1.*  
一人で山に行くな、  
不要孤身上山 

山に妖かし が あるか、  
山里有妖作祟

妖かしは梦で君を、  
妖怪让你陷入梦中

永遠に眠らせる。  
让你永不醒来

2.  
樱井的童年是在乡下度过的。

到了夜里，太婆用沙哑而带有浓重方言的日语给樱井讲睡前故事。冗长的故事情节他已经记不得啦，不过到了结尾，太婆总会用严肃的语气跟樱井强调：

“我们村背后的山头可去不得！到了晚上，妖怪会吃掉没下山的人的心脏哦！”

小小豆丁一直纳闷，为什么太婆的睡前故事是如此提神醒脑的志怪夜谈。他翻了个身，朝向庭院的方向。

耳边徘徊着听不懂的咒语，是从稚嫩的小尖嗓发出来的。

隔着纸窗，一团带着尾巴的生灵不知从哪里窜出来，他化成一个身形瘦削的孩子，在庭院里踱着步子，一来一往。渐渐地，他的轮廓开始变得模糊，分散成无数个明亮的粒子，消失在虚空中。

樱井的瞳孔剧烈收缩了一下，颤巍巍地篡紧薄被单，把自己缩成了一只仓鼠。

3.  
“太婆，你晚上有没有听到小孩子的声音？”

连续过了好些天，樱井在连续目睹了同样的场景以后，开始憋不住了。

“小孩子的声音？没有诶，可能是我睡得太熟了吧。”太婆推了推老花镜，手中的银针在毫无察觉的情况下抖动了一下。

到了傍晚，太婆去隔壁吉田婶婶家捎了些小苏打，她拿出一方瓷碗，混了些许供在佛龛前的大悲水，把这种混合的液体洒向家里的每一个角落。

果然，樱井一觉睡了个大天亮。

4.  
几个月后，村子里开起了一年一度的花火大会。

太婆行动不便，樱井只身一人来到这里，他扶着看台的栏杆往下看。这是一年当中人烟最多的时刻，摩肩接踵的人们身着各色浴衣，形成了一条流动的彩河。

“喂！看什么呢！”

“哇啊——”

背后糯甜糯甜的小尖嗓一冒尖，把樱井吓得一激灵。他一后退，被拽住的衣袖也正好挣脱下来。等樱井快后仰摔下去的时候，小尖嗓的主人一把抓住他的手腕，把他拉起来。

“傻瓜，我又不会把你吃掉。”

樱井定睛一瞧，是一个面容精致的孩童，比他高一个头。和看台下穿梭的人烟不同，这个孩子身着精巧繁复的和服。金线在月牙白的衣料上缝制着朵朵单瓣黄刺瑰*的刺绣，尽管是盛夏时分，和服下摆露出的脚丫在穿上木屐后，还非常乖巧地搭配上足袋。

“你……你不热吗？”樱井抓住孩童的手，发现和自己对视的，是一双琥珀色的眼睛。

“噗嗤……人类的孩子都那么有趣的吗？”孩童弯下腰，捂着肚子笑了好一会儿。

“你说什么？”樱井有些惊讶。

“啊，没什么。我叫二宫和也！你是樱井翔吧？”

“嗯……对！请多指教！诶，你怎么知道我的名字？”

“你不知道的事儿多着呢。”

孩童笑了笑，标致的猫唇勾出一个好看的弧度。

“对了，我有一个适合看烟花的好去处，要跟我一块去吗？”二宫问道。

樱井心里发毛，然后答应了下来。

拉着自己前进的肉肉小手很冷，他总以为自己手里握着一块冰。

火光点开了深色的夜幕，他们簌簌地直上青天，点点星光在顷刻间急剧迸裂、绽放，怒放的花火照亮了熙熙攘攘的人间。

二宫转头，烟火的绚烂光芒打量了他的侧脸。尽管还是个孩子，凌厉的轮廓暗暗地预示着，他成年后必定是个俊朗、英气的人。

活了几百年，看人的这点功夫还是有的。二宫轻笑，往樱井的方向挪了挪身子。

最后一束花火分裂成千万束星光，它们拖着银白的后尾没入夜色。到这，村里最盛大的活动就此落下帷幕。

山风一起，樱井不由得收了收身上单薄的浴衣。

“时候不早了，我带你回家。”二宫拍了拍樱井的肩膀，“山上很危险的！”

“谢谢你，你送我到山脚下就好啦！”樱井笑眯眯地答应了下来，跟随着二宫的脚步，走向熟悉的路径。

二宫最后还是把樱井送到了家门口。樱井原本想招呼二宫到家里喝口茶水，谁知一转身，人就没了踪影。

5.  
他们再次见了面，在樱井某次上课开小差的时候。

妈妈从东京来看他的时候，会带上考学的教辅材料监督他提前学习，乡下的教学内容，已经无法满足他当下的认知水平了。

老师慢条斯理地解说着俳句，樱井咬着笔头盯着窗外的二宫。他还穿着花火大会的那套和服，坐在窗外的老树上。

可能是身形轻巧的缘故，二宫挂起标志性的笑，略带肉感的两只脚丫子前后晃啊晃，樱井很想知道把这种脚丫子握在手里，是什么样的体验。

小傻瓜，快学习啦。尽管玻璃和距离阻隔了声音的传导，二宫的叮嘱潜入樱井的心里，泛起阵阵涟漪。

“樱井翔，你来说说这句话是什么意思。”

被老师抓包的樱井连忙起立，报出了教辅书学习的标准答案。

侥幸过关，樱井再看向窗外，熟悉的身影又不见了。

到了放学时分，二宫从储物柜的后面探出头。

“今天没走神哦！”

“妈呀！”樱井吓得不轻，“你怎么老是用吓人的方式出现啊。”

“翔君，你在跟谁说话呢？”铃木看到樱井对着空气一惊一乍的，感到很奇怪。

“不好意思……嗯？”樱井看了看铃木还有周围的同学，再看看二宫，“这是怎么回事啊？”

“嘘！收拾了东西，待会再跟你讲。”二宫拉了拉樱井的手腕，是一如既往地冷。

在鲜有人烟的放学路上，二宫坦白了自己是妖的身份，还神秘兮兮地拉着樱井说:

“我是你的守护灵，所以只有翔ちゃん一个人能看到我哦！”

樱井惊愕地点头回应，尽管他也不知道为什么会在未经取证的情况下相信了他。

不过，他们很快地熟络了起来。二宫在福袋里会摸出的冒着油花的虾味油菓子，或者用塑料盒码好的惠方卷，把樱井的嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊，听他分享校内校外发生的事情。

“小孩子吃陌生人给的不干不净的东西，不怕我做手脚吗？”二宫打趣道。

“嗯……诶？”樱井才反应过来。“nino是我的守护灵，怎么会害我呢？”

“哈哈~骗你的，小傻瓜。”二宫顺手捏了捏樱井的鼻子，他很喜欢看到樱井露出气急败坏又无法理论的样子。

“翔君，你怎么跟空气讲话啊？”从田地里劳作回来的上野叔叔一脸疑惑地问道。

“啊……那个……我在练习演讲，讲得太兴起了，就发出了声音，哈哈……”樱井在叔叔的称赞里匆匆往前走，怕自己不小心露了馅。

这个家伙怎么一直在笑啊，樱井恼怒地看向身边这个笑了自己一路的奇怪妖精，他揩了一把眼角的泪，顺手揉了揉樱井的头毛。

7.  
寒风悄无声息地没入清晨，在樱井即将踏入校门口的时候，小小的身影把他拉到了一个角落。

“别忘了这个。”是一条红围巾，二宫把这条崭新的织物缠绕在樱井的脖子上。

“那你呢？会不会冷？”樱井抓住二宫的手，尽管触碰肌肤的触感是一如既往地冷，他还是很认真给对方揉搓着，待这双白皙的双手升起了暖意，他才把手放下来。

二宫愣了神，很快就勾了勾嘴角:

“没事，我习惯了。”

什么啊，我好像第一次听到有人那么认真地问妖怪冷不冷的。

但是从体内涌起的余震，随着樱井的这句无心的问话，回荡了一次又一次。

寒来暑往，二宫守护灵陪着樱井度过了小学。期间太婆也有问他有没有结识到什么朋友、会不会被奇怪的事物纠缠，樱井为了更好地保护二宫，只口不提任何关于他的事情。

中学一年级寒假的前一天，樱井考完试以后临时起意，要去山麓那处的老神社一趟。

他们顶着薄雪，在穿过脱漆的鸟居以前，二宫挣脱开樱井的手:

“你进去就好，我在这里等你。”

等樱井祈福完毕，二宫眉头紧蹙，倚靠在离鸟居两棵树远的一个石柱上。

神社的磁场化成钢针，没入二宫的心脏里，紧紧捏住，渗出难以名状的苦痛。

8.  
“该动手了吧？现在的时机已经很成熟了哦。”二宫和樱井道了别，步履蹒跚地被一只狐狸搀扶着回到山里。

狐狸受神社的干扰小一些，她偷偷听了樱井的祈福内容，好像是“请神明保佑我跟小和永远在一起”之类的话。

“都对你依赖到这个份上了，说不定你跟他说说，他还会主动配合你修行呢！”

作为妖，生灵的真心可以帮助他们超脱轮回，圆满修行。尤其是人类的心脏，由良好品格滋养和保护起来成长的心脏，只需一颗，其功德和纯净可以帮助妖族消除业障，早日成道。

这颗心，二宫和也寻寻觅觅了几百年，终于在这片小小天地里找到了最合适的心脏，它在樱井的胸腔里，鲜活、稳定地跳动着。所以啊，只需趁樱井不备，剖胸开腹，这只名作二宫的妖就能得道升级了。

这也是为什么，几百年的妖面对这种看不上眼的人类，会耐心地靠近他、护着他、守着他长大。

“嗯……的确是呢。”二宫呢喃着。

“要不，再等等吧。”

9.  
升入高一，樱井的个头开始疯长。

二宫跟他耍宝的时候，少年身上初晓雏形的腱子肉会让他的手发疼。而且按照他目前的身高，尽管他在樱井身边也有缓慢地生长着，但要像以前那样轻而易举地rua他的头毛，已经不大可能了。

他在村口的理发店染了黄发、锃亮的耳钉旁还要打上两三个耳环。成绩虽然不错，但是三天两头违纪打架，教导主任已经给远在首都圈的家长打了不知道多少个电话。

樱井的家人有了给他转学的打算。刚刚挂断电话，樱井把电话一摔，头也不回地走出太婆的家。

心中的无名火烧得正旺，二宫不知道什么时候出现在他的身边。两个人的呼吸声轻轻的，消融在空无一人的车站里。

“我们出去逛逛？”

“好。诶？你……”

二宫换下了万年不变的和服，他套着一件宽松过了头的白色T恤衫，俨然一副文弱的高中生模样。

他牵了牵嘴角，是略带脱力的微笑。在晨曦的照射下，二宫的轮廓染上一层柔化的光。

行程简单得不像话。他们等了一个小时的车，从这个山卡拉村子坐车到终点站，在川流不息的人流里毫无方向感地徘徊，随机走入一家餐厅，点上最贵的两份饭。

“离开最熟悉的地方，一定很难过。”二宫捏着吸管，搅了搅掺入碎冰的柠檬可乐。

“不，我怕的是……离开小和。”樱井的杏眼向二宫看过来，眼神澄澈而笃定。他第一次把nino，转换成了一个更加亲昵的称谓。

二宫低头，这双漂亮的眼睛让他的内心透着苦涩，会让他失态流泪的那种。

10.  
“翔ちゃん，我要把一样东西还给你。”  
经过颠簸的旅途，二宫在村口的车站对樱井说。

“嗯？我借你东西了吗？”樱井感到疑惑。

“对，你的心。”

说罢，柔软微凉的嘴唇贴上了丰润的双唇。二宫微微垫脚，指尖穿梭在他粗糙的发间。

樱井一惊，随即抚上二宫的脸庞。呼吸交融之间，少年人的小心呵护里透着占有欲。

他心心念念的孩子长大了呀。  
自己的身体在夕阳的余晖下渐渐透明、分离，二宫也可以用这份越界，跟已经长大的小狮子好好告别了。

微风吹过，带走了消散在半空中沉浮的星子，还有樱井翔和二宫和也相处的所有记忆。

11.  
“诶？这不是翔君吗？”  
站台的清洁大叔惊讶地盯着眼前这个半大小伙。这个笑得爽朗、一派不良却会好好用敬语的男孩，哭得鼻涕泡都走出来了。

“被心爱的姑娘甩了吗？哈哈真是的。”

对啊，为什么那么难过呢？

樱井的头脑一片空白，尽管淤在内心的悲伤，那么真实而强烈。

12.  
转学顺利、考学成功。樱井顺着家人期许的道路一句成长。

大学四年，白驹过隙。毕业典礼的那天，樱井在校门外的找到一棵八重樱。

这里的人流少一些，他想好好留影纪念。但是奈何相识的摄影同学还在给其他的同学拍照，这种情况下，如果有一个人能用手机帮他拍一张就好了。

刚好，有一个少年猫着背，从远处走来。

樱井上前，抓住少年的手:

“你好，请问……”

天。  
樱井定在那里，少年抬头，这双琥珀色的双眼，和他脑海当中模糊而纠缠的影像重叠在一起，慢慢聚焦。

这双眼睛沁着湖泊晕染而起的清澈，他在笑，双眸化成温柔的下月牙状:

“你好，我是二宫和也。”

埋藏了多年的记忆化成潮水，但酸涩的眼泪比它们更加不受控制地涌出，泪水从充盈的眼眶掉到手背和地上。  
樱井哽咽得，说不出一句话。

他下意识地把二宫拥入怀中，双臂的力道加紧了几分，生怕这个少年就这样离开了。

“哎呀，怎么哭了呢？翔ちゃん？”

樱井抚上二宫的头发，任由怀里人的泪水打湿他的肩胛处的衣料。

叫二宫和也的妖不用再偷心了，他用自己的，换了最想要的那一颗。

**Author's Note:**

> 文章补充:  
> ①开头的序源自小曲儿的《山僧》  
> ②黄刺玫花语:希望与你泛起激情的爱。(骗到手里才能偷心嘛)  
> 补心计划，实行中。  
> 感谢你看到这里❤️💛
> 
> 2020.6.1


End file.
